


Overzealous and a Bit Naive (limerick)

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: No bumholes were actually harmed in the making of this poetry, Other, Porny Limericks, Somebody stop Jason before he hurts himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3





	Overzealous and a Bit Naive (limerick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thursday (Notation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notation/gifts).



**Overzealous and a Bit Naive**  
 _Pairing: Jason and Helicopter_

Charlie’s beau digs his heels in the peat,  
Pulling copter toward bare, gaping seat;  
Charlie bellows, “Please stop!”  
Jas says, “Chill – engine’s off;  
I’ve trained my whole life for this feat!”


End file.
